Notre dernière danse
by Ptites Tetes
Summary: [Rester à ses côtés, lui faire l’amour toute ma vie. Si seulement je pouvais …] HPDM. Death Fic


**Titre de l'histoire : **Notre dernière danse

**Auteur : **Ju'

**Résumé :** [Rester à ses côtés, lui faire l'amour toute ma vie. Si seulement je pouvais … Ce n'est qu'un extrait, pas réellement un réusmé. Il n'y en a pas. Cette histoire est trop courte pour que j'en fasse un bon. Simplement, lisez.

**Rating : **T, les lemons ne sont pas décrits mais sont présents. Certains diraient M mais je pense que T est suffisant ...

**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoilààààà ! ) Ceci est une song-fic à partir de la chanson _une dernière danse_ de Kyo que tout le monde connaît. Je connais moi-même (et sans aucune honte) les paroles par coeur depuis plusieurs années, mais je n'ai fait attention au réel sens que très récemment. Et j'ai tout de suite eu l'idée de cette fic ( ou comment je rattache tout à Harry et Draco ... c'est affligeant ). Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une interprétation purement subjective de ma part, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Gros bisous et merci de me lire !

**NOTRE DERNIERE DANSE**

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Effleuré cent fois son visage_

Je le regarde dormir, silencieusement. Il est beau, mon brun, il rayonne même dans son sommeil, surtout dans son sommeil. Sa tête repose au creux de mon épaule et son bras entoure ma taille de façon possessive, exclusive, une mèche de cheveux caresse son nez délicatement et se soulève au rythme de sa respiration calme et profonde. Son visage est détendu, il marmonne même parfois des phrases inintelligibles. On dirait qu'il gargouille comme un bébé et moi je fonds, la glace se liquéfie, il est trop mignon. A un moment, il murmure mon prénom et se rapproche plus encore de moi, ne laissant aucun espace entre nos deux corps, serrant mon torse comme si sa vie en dépendait, ou peut-être est-ce juste son sommeil, d'habitude si tourmenté, aujourd'hui si paisible. Je retrace tendrement des yeux sa mâchoire fragile et ses petites joues rondes, j'admire ses longs cils épais qui créent des ombres lorsque ses yeux se ferment, cachant par la même occasion ses magnifiques orbes émeraudes, celles que je passe mon temps à admirer, à essayer de faire briller. Je souris doucement, je sais que je suis horriblement niais, mais honnêtement, je m'en fous.

_J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles_

_En essuyant ses larmes_

« Draco !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? 'Ry, réponds-moi.

- Un cauchemar, lui, toi et un éclair vert.

- Chuuut … Je suis là, ne pleure pas.

- Tu restes, hein.

- Bien sûr. »

J'essuie délicatement ses yeux humides et embrasse religieusement ses larmes afin de les faire disparaître entre mes lèvres avides.

_Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

_Il fait partie de moi_

Je sais qu'il ne se rendormira pas tout de suite, pas avant un long moment, alors j'en profite outrageusement, je lui embrasse les lèvres avec dévotion, j'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa jumelle pour l'emmener dans un ballet effréné.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Je m'allonge sur lui, je lui caresse les flancs avec empressement, je redessine son corps parfait avec passion. Je ne me lasse jamais de lui, nous sommes faits pour nous emboîter, pour nous désirer, pour nous aimer. Je l'aime, je ne fais que ça. Je bois ses gémissement comme s'ils étaient le plus précieux des nectars et je l'admire car il est tellement beau, ainsi abandonné sous mes caresses. Il ondule des hanches afin d'attiser mon désir et il sait. Il sait que je brûle complètement.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

_Un vertige puis le silence_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Je grave chaque instant dans mon esprit, je m'imprègne de son odeur enivrante. Je pourrais dessiner son corps les yeux fermés, il est partie intégrante de moi, de ma personne. Nous ne couchons même plus ensemble, nous effectuons notre danse millénaire, celle des amants. Et chaque fois, je suis étonné de découvrir de nouvelles sensations, le danger me fait profiter de tout ce que je peux avoir. L'idée que tout pourrait s'arrêter me tue à petit feu mais me permet également de vivre chaque moment plus intensément.

_Je l'ai connu trop tôt mais c'est pas d'ma faute_

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

Rétrospectivement, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a toujours eu que lui. Dès le premier jour, il m'a fasciné. J'ai été intrigué sans vouloir l'avouer, impressionné sans vouloir le montrer. Notre relation a toujours été passionnée, exclusive. D'abord haineuse puis tout simplement amoureuse, nous ne connaissons que les extrêmes, ensemble nous ne pouvons pas être modérés. Et je l'aime autant que je l'ai haï. Non, bien plus.

Et même dans notre amour, nous sommes étranges. Nous vivons dans un cercle très fermé, peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'être de nos proches, nous évoluons dans une sorte d'autarcie affective pleinement satisfaisante. Cela peut paraître malsain, et ça l'est peut-être, mais nous nous en fichons totalement. Nous sommes ensemble, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Rester à ses côtés, lui faire l'amour toute ma vie. Si seulement je pouvais …

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Et je souffre, car je sais que la fin est proche, beaucoup trop proche. Mais je n'échangerais cette douleur pour rien au monde, car elle signifie que je connais le bonheur entre ses bras, entre ses draps, et que même s'il doit partir, je l'ai connu, aimé. J'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie à ses côtés, les plus intenses et pour l'instant je les vis encore. Encore un peu, juste un peu … Si peu.

_Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard_

_Dans son regard on peut apercevoir qu'il se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

Et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il sait ce qui l'attend et que, malgré sa peur insensée, presque panique, il garde le sourire, au moins en apparence, pour moi, pour ne pas que je m'inquiète trop. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que j'ai dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de l'inquiétude, je suis simplement mort de trouille. Et lui … Lui est résigné. Au début, bien entendu, il est entré dans une rage folle, dans une colère destructrice impressionnante. Il a utilisé toute cette énergie dans la recherche, je ne l'avais jamais vu lire, dévorer autant de livres. Lui qui exécrait les bibliothèques, il état devenu pire que Granger dans ses grands jours. C'est dire …

Et maintenant …Il sait qu'il n'y a aucun remède alors il attend, il semble même préparé. Et il vit avec moi chaque instant intensément, nous réalisons tranquillement tous nos rêves, du plus simple au plus insensé.

Nous sommes retournés voler sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, celui qui avait abrité nos états d'âme d'adolescents, nos duels haineux, nos combats aériens mais également ma première déclaration d'amour maladroite, un soir à sa sortie des vestiaires. Je me souviens parfaitement de ses cheveux humides qui avaient trempé ma chemise quand il s'était jeté sur moi pour notre premier baiser, de son sourire éclatant, de l'allégresse que j'avais alors ressentie.

Aujourd'hui, nous souhaitons juste être heureux, une fois dans notre vie. Nous avons tellement combattu pour le bonheur des autres que nous essayons maintenant de nous battre pour le nôtre. Car nous l'avons mérité, n'est ce pas ?

Non. Il faut croire que non.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Je ne fais donc plus que profiter de lui. Je l'use et je l'abuse, peut-être trop, mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, je suis bien trop effrayé à l'idée de vivre sans lui. J'en suis incapable, je le sais. Me réveiller en pleine nuit et sentir le froid de mon lit, ne plus détailler son corps endormi, alangui et enroulé dans les couvertures, me lever le matin et préparer le petit-déjeuner pour une seule personne, rentrer le soir en sachant qu'il ne m'attend pas, ne plus jamais avoir de surprise agréable sans raison particulière, juste parce qu'il m'aime. Tout cela est au-dessus de mes forces. Ma vie sans lui n'est rien.

_Je peux mourir demain, ça ne change rien_

_J'ai reçu de ses bras le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Je le regarde chaque jour devenir de plus en plus faible. Et pourquoi ? Car il a toujours pensé aux autres avant de penser à lui-même. On lui a demandé de débarrasser le monde sorcier d'un puissant mage noir, assassins d'innombrables innocentes victimes et le jeune homme altruiste et naïf qu'il était s'est docilement empressé d'effectuer les ordres. Il a été commandé comme un pantin par des personnes qui ne voulaient que servir leurs intérêts, sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais résister ou même contester. On lui a sacrifié son enfance, son adolescence et même sa vie, et à présent tout le monde se voile la face. Le Survivant a joué son rôle, alors il peut bien crever. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas que Voldemort avait inventé un sort dans l'unique but de le tuer à petit feu, mais les conséquences restent les mêmes : il est en train de mourir et personne ne peut rien faire.

_Et je l'ai vu partir sans rien dire_

_Il fallait seulement qu'il respire_

Cette nuit est plus terrible que les autres encore, car nous savons tous deux que la fin est proche. Sa respiration est sifflante, je le vois devenir de plus en plus blanc et je sais qu'il a mal. J'ai peur, incroyablement peur. Il remue légèrement et ses paupières se soulèvent, dévoilant ses magnifiques émeraudes.

« Fais-moi l'amour …

- Harry, tu n'as pas assez de forces.

- Je t'en supplie. »

Nous savons tous deux qu'il ne peut pas fournir un tel effort, mais je laisse tout de même mes mains se promener sur son corps, lui procurant une multitude de frissons. Il est incroyablement maigre et sentir ainsi ses côtes me donnent envie de pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas, pas devant lui, je dois être fort, encore un peu.

« Je t'aime …

- Moi aussi, 'Ry. Si tu savais comme je t'aime …

- Je le sais. »

Les larmes dévalent ses joues et se succèdent aux bords de ses yeux de plus en plus rapidement. Je remonte vers son visage et les embrasse, doucement, puis capture ses lèvres comme j'aime tant le faire. Je recherche sa langue, joue un instant avec mais il rompt le baiser au bout d'un certain temps. Il caresse furtivement ma joue puis sa main retombe mollement sur le couvre-lit.

« Je suis tellement désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, ne le sois surtout pas.

- Promets-moi d'être heureux, même sans moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Fais-le pour moi.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça.

- S'il te plaît… »

Je me l'étais promis, mais je n'en peux plus, mes yeux débordent et il voit les gouttes salées mourir entre ma lèvres entrouvertes. Je ne suis pas fort, je ne l'ai jamais été.

« Ne m'abandonne pas, Harry. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?

- Tu es une personne remarquable, tu réussiras toujours.

- Je t'aime.

- Ne commets pas de choses insensées. »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, son souffle se raréfie. J'assiste impuissant à son agonie et je donnerais ma vie pour la sienne, pour qu'il cesse de souffrir.

_Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Il me sourit une dernière fois, de ce sourire qui illumine une pièce entière, de ce sourire doux qui me crie qu'il m'aime. Je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes, délicatement et aspire son dernier souffle, comme si son âme pouvait entrer dans mon corps par ce simple geste. Sa bouche est glacée et ses yeux sont fixes, vides. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité et ma douleur devient physique. Je sens un espèce de point au cœur, comme s'il allait cesser de battre d'un instant à l'autre. Un cri de détresse s'échappe de ma gorge et je sers son corps comme s'il pouvait revenir à la vie en avalant ma force.

Je clos ses paupières et les embrasse une dernière fois, baignant son visage de mes pleurs.

« Merci … »

Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, de m'avoir relevé si souvent, de m'avoir permis de t'aimer, de m'avoir aimé à ton tour, d'avoir enchanté ma vie.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

N'attendez pas de fin à cette histoire. Il est mort, je ne suis plus rien. Ma vie n'est plus que la triste répétition de jours qui se succèdent, tous identiques, en noir et blanc puisqu'il n'est plus là pour y ajouter ses couleurs. Je m'enfonce doucement dans une apathie dépressive et je sens un trou béant se former dans mon corps comme si un mineur prenait un malin plaisir à creuser toujours plus profond à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Je ne peux pas être heureux, je ne peux plus … Ce vide autour de moi, en moi, je ne peux pas le supporter. Harry me manque, à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible. Je sombre doucement dans une folie destructrice.

_Un vertige_

Je suis dans le noir, j'ai perdu ma lumière, je tâtonne pour continuer à avancer, je fais du sur-place mais malgré mes jambes lourdes et maladroites je continue de marcher droit devant. Je sens … un mur, une porte, puis plus rien. Je vacille et je tombe dans le vide. Le néant m'engloutit.

_puis le silence_

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une dernière danse …


End file.
